La bestia del cielo
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Y si Tsuna habia encontrado con un jefe de una familia mafiosa amistoso en su niñez? ¿Y si haya aprendido sobre las llamas por el? ¿Y si fuera mas seguro de si mismo? Muchas cosas cambiarian pero eso si ,Reborn tendra muchos dolores de cabezas.2796
1. Chapter 1

**La bestia del cielo.**

_Katekyou Hitman Reborn no me pertenece._

_Esta serie es compleja pero me fascina, aunque tengo problemas en los capítulos así que me falta mucho para ver. Así que igual los adelantare en esta obra, en fin, este fic tiene tema de universos alternativo, este es uno._

* * *

><p>Había cosas que nadie sabia de Tsuna y es que el tenia potencial. Tsunayoshi Sawada es uno de esos chicos que tu ves y piensas enseguida que es un debilucho sin talento, quizas sea cierto pero ¿Cómo fue que el terminara convirtiéndose en el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas mas poderosa? ¿Cómo puede ser que un Dame termino en tal posición? Muchos pueden pensar en la suerte o en la mala suerte, otros que no había opción en escogerlo como jefe, eso y muchos mas pensamientos desalentadores.<p>

Excepto un pensamiento que le perteneció a _él._

Aun años despues, Tsuna recordaba con cariño a aquella persona. Aquel que confió en el. El que le dijo que tenia talento ,tenia potencia ,tenia valor ,tenia misericordia ,tenia pureza pero también fuerza ,él fue que le dijo todo aquello y ayudo a Tsuna como nunca jamás alguien lo había dicho. Era eso que Tsuna termino como decimo jefe de los vongolas, era su determinación y su potencial tanto para ser un buen líder como un poderoso verdugo. Eso casi nadie supo, ni quiera el mismo Hitman Reborn supo ver aquello en Tsuna, él puede ser alguien poderoso.

La primera persona en verlo en Tsuna fue alguien llamado Duncan Lorey.

Tsuna aun recordaba como se encontró con Duncan Lorey y como su mundo cambio desde ese día. Tsuna tenia que admitir que él fue un perdedor y un bueno para nada pero agradecía haber sido así antes porque fue ello que lo llevo a conocer a Duncan. A los ochos años Tsuna nunca tuvo amigos, era pésimos en los deportes, en los estudios casi pasaba y era muy tímido, por ello era objeto de abuso por sus compañeros y en un día que le fue muy mal, Tsuna se escapo de la escuela a un parque para poder llorar en solitario, eso era normal, el aun apenas era un niño.

Entonces lo conoció.

Era un joven de ascendencia francés, lo había encontrando llorando en el parque y se compadeció de Tsuna. Lo que Tsuna no sabia en un principio era que Duncan era el sexto jefe de la casi extinta familia mafiosa de Francia y que recién había recibido un golpe por una familia mafiosa llamada Gesso y estaban escondiendo en la ciudad hasta que sus fuerzas se restauran. La amistad de Tsuna con Duncan fue rara ya que el jefe de la familia mafiosa era muy mayor pero aun así no evito que Duncan en algunos momentos se encontrara con Tsuna en aquel parque y escuchaba sobre los problemas del pequeño Sawada y darles consejo en como mejorar su vida pero al tiempo Duncan noto como una fuerza estaba escondida en Tsuna y al darle su propio anillo del cielo ,descubrió como Tsuna sin notarlo claro ,expulso una gran onda de llamas de cielo ,una tal que le superaba cosa que impresiono a Duncan.

Así paso lentamente el tiempo, Duncan termino encariñándose con Tsuna hasta le dejaba jugar con su anillo del cielo por lo que Tsuna comenzó a experimentar con su poderosa flama, también Duncan le hablaba sobre las demás llamas o algunos que otros temas un poco cuestionable, tales de derrotar a un oponente mas grande o como usar correctamente un objeto como un arma, no se podía esperar mas, era un jefe de una familia mafiosa. Tsuna se la paso genial con Duncan ,aprendía muchas cosas además que al usar su llama le había ayudado un poco en su deplorable confianza ya que le hacia sentir especial y con indicaciones de unos de los guardianes de Duncan le ayudaron a concentrarse en sus estudios ,bueno lo suficiente como para que dejen de decirle Dame-Tsuna en biología y en educación física ya que en algunos accidentes sus llamas se descontrolaba y entraba en un modo llamado llama de la ultima voluntad ,para decir que en ese estado no corrió ,es decir que su madre no es muy inocente.

Pero todo llego a su fin aquel día.

Tsuna iba nuevamente a aquel parque para encontrarse con Duncan y sus guardianes, estaba emocionado porque durante toda una noche matándose estudiando había obtenido una B en un examen, algo que era muy bueno para el y estaba esperando mostrarle su examen a Duncan. Cuando estaba llegado comenzó. Un tiroteo y explosiones por todo el lugar, Tsuna como cualquier estuvo escondido mientras el enfrentamiento continuaba, cuando aprecia que el fuego había cesado había ido en la búsqueda de Duncan y al encontrarlo fue el detonante de la inocencia destruida del pequeño Sawada. Duncan había sido baleado y herido por algunas clases de llamas de cielo y rayo, la vista de ver alguien que hasta podía competir con la posición paternal hizo que Tsuna se llenara de un gran dolor pero Duncan no fue el único herido, todos sus demás guardianes habían sido asesinados a sangre fría.

Duncan en su último esfuerzo le tendió a Tsuna su diario personal más su anillo de cielo, de la familia Lorey y le pidió que fuera mucho más fuerte y que jamás se dejara doblegar por nadie. Porque Duncan sabia que Tsuna era parte de la familia vongola ,por ello habían sido atacados ,la organización Varia había descubierto que ellos habían estado buscando información y decidieron eliminarlos antes de que sea un posible problema pero Duncan supo que uno de los posibles para ser el Decimo vongola seria Tsuna ,oh cuando lo supo se lamento que un niño tan inocente termine metido en el mundo de la mafia pero ese era su destino y decidió ayudarlo, a prepararlo ,que nunca se doblegara contra alguien ,que fuera el líder mas poderoso y que nunca se dejara lastimar por los demás. Por ello le dejo sus pequeñas pertenencias, él lo necesitaría.

Tsuna cayo en un estado de depresión por un año completo ,uno tal que hasta le llego noticia a su padre pero Tsuna nunca le dijo nada tanto a su madre y su padre ,tanto porque no quería preocupar a su querida madre sobre el peso de la muerte de un gran amigo y como leyó en el diario de Duncan ,que seria miembro de una familia mafiosa y no le hablo a su padre porque lo veía indigno ,Duncan fue un gran amigo y casi un padre para el ,Iemitsu no se merecía tal titulo por ello se distancio de él. Cuando ya Tsuna casi tenía diez años, decidió hacer algo al respecto con su vida.

Si su vida seria en la mafia ¡Entonces no se dejaría vencer!

Estaba cansando de que lo trataran mal ,de que lo trataran como basura ,como un debilucho y no seria así en la mafia ,ahí solo estarían los mas fuertes ,él no se dejaría doblegar ,no caería de rodillas antes los demás y jurándolo por su llama del cielo que el seria el mas poderoso de todos. Y así se hizo ,Sawada Tsunayoshi cambio desde entonces ,comenzó a entrenar en sus llamas ,a mejorar ,a concentrarse ,en todos los aspectos ,no sabia cuando el entraría en el mundo de la mafia pero en algún momento llegaría y debía de continuar con su vida normal hasta que llegara ese día. También entro a clases de karate, Muagh Thai y taekwondo aunque le fue muy difícil en el comienzo poco a poco comenzó a mejorar y aprender las artes marciales, no por nada su espíritu era intenso porque él nunca se rendiría, Duncan fue una gran persona y fue un jefe de una familia mafiosa, si él era una persona así entonces puede que él, Tsuna, pueda ser un poderoso mafioso pero con corazón. El jamás se retratara de sus palabras.

Así pasaron cinco años y parecía ser que el momento llego.

Tsuna había crecido, con una dieta balanceada y con su régimen de entrenamiento, porque aunque ya hace mucho años era ya cinta negra, seguía entrenado y mejorando le había hecho una persona de una altura promedio, sus ojos eran serios, casi fríos pero en algunos casos mostraba compasión o calma en ellos, por otro lado su cabello tan rebelde como siempre se lo había cortado un poco aunque eso si, jamás podía quitar el hecho de que su cabello desafiaba la gravedad.

En la secundaria Tsuna se había hecho un nombre porque, para sorpresa de muchos, Tsunayoshi Sawada era el único amigo del peligroso Hibari Kyoka. Cosa bizarra piensa muchos ya que nadie, aparte del comité de disciplina, estaría cerca del que "siempre muerde hasta la muerte" pero Tsuna era simplemente su único amigo. Fue raro pero cuando Tsuna entro a la secundaria se gano la mira de Hibari y en medio de un combate despues de clases donde terminaron destruyendo dos aulas de clases, los dos tuvieron un especie de rivalidad, cabe destacar que Tsuna gano usando sus llamas combinándolo con karate.

Despues de ello, no era raro encontrar a aquellos dos teniendo combates de practicas o peleas a muerte, en ello Hibari logro explotar sus propia llamas de las nubes e infundirlas en sus tonfas, desde que aquello paso las batallas que tenían terminaban demoliendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Tsuna sabia bien que en un cierto sentido le tenía el respeto de Hibari, hasta algunas veces le llamaba carnívoro y en el lenguaje de Hibari eso era un cumplido. Por muy raro que suene.

-¡Tsunayoshi! Es hora de batirme un duelo con un verdadero carnívoro. Prepárate para ser mordido hasta la muerte-Las palabras frías y duras de Hibari saco a Tsuna de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, en ese momento se encontraban entre los arboles en la afueras de Namimori ya que era jueves, el día de practica. Hibari sin contemplación saco sus tonfas que brillaban a la luz del sol mostrando las peligrosas que son.

-Bien, Hibari-san. Si gano me ayudaras en el examen de matemática ¿vale?-Le pidió amablemente Tsuna y es que aunque había mejorado desde aquellos oscuros días, no era un genio, aun le costaba concentrarse y aprovechaba que Hibari era un genio en matemáticas y si con el podía aprender aquello que tenia problemas pero lo mejor es que tenia como incentivo que si no aprendía bien algo terminaría con un golpe de muerte en la cara, eso era muy bien incentivo. Siempre eran así las reuniones de estudios con el joven Kyoka.

-Mph, pues intentarlo si puedes, Sawada.

-Bien ¡Adelante!-Grito entusiasmado Tsuna poniéndose unos guantes negros donde en su mano derecha descansaba el anillo que le dio Duncan, el anillo Lorey. Llamas anaranjadas apareció en sus pies, en su frente y en sus manos, sus ojos se transformaron en unos fríos de color naranja cristalinos. Estaba en el modo última voluntad. Hibari gruño y encendió sus manos que cubrieron sus tonfas como a las vez sus ojos se tornaba un color morado brillante. En un parpadeo desaparecieron para despues chocar sus manos y tonfas respetivamente contra el otro causando que una onda expansiva hiciera que haya grietas en la tierra.

A los lejos, un bebe que raramente caminaba de pie con un traje negro y sombrero a juego, donde en el sombrero había un camaleón de color verde miraba con interés y frustración la pelea épica. Ese era el Hitman mas poderoso, el Arcobaleno del sol, Reborn y había sido enviando por el noveno para entrenar al decimo vongola, es decir Tsuna, para ser el próximo jefe de la familia vongola. El perfil que se le había dado había indicado que el chico era simplemente un bueno para nada y eso esperaba Reborn, no que se encontrara a alguien seguro de si mismo, que tuviera conocimiento de las llamas, que supiera arte marciales y para hacer mejor la situación ya tenga a unos de sus guardianes, no se esperaba encontrarse con tal escenario. Al parecer Iemitsu no conocía muy bien a su hijo como para no haber notado esto. Reborn no estaba muy contesto, su instinto le decía que aquel chico seria un problema, podía asegurar que moldearlo a su gusto será difícil pero Reborn debía de admitir que seria entretenido de como ese chico Tsuna se la arreglara con el como su tutor.

Las cosas serán muy diferentes aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

_**El fic tendrá acción, humor, momentos de amistad y el ¿romance? Habrá 2796 porque yo adoro mucho a Chrome pero también habrá roce entre Haru y Tsuna además de este ultimo con Bianchi, porque Haru jugara un papel muy importante en este fic, solo adelantare que ella será una guardiana ¿Qué llama dirán? Tendrán que averiguar y Bianchi me parece genial que se relacione en un modo una relación Amistad/odio/lujuria con Tsuna, no se olviden que este es un universo alternativo, eso será importante cuando llegue una saga.**_

**Toaneo07**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
